Our Dreams Only We Know
by Hyunnie KTHS
Summary: Sepasang sejoli terpisah dikarenakan situasi yang rumit. Benang merah membuat mereka terikat kembali di tempat yang berbeda, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan impian mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? CEKIDOT! 3 ini fict BL/YAOI dengan main pairnya adalah KrisTao atau Taoris


Hi :3 mungkin gue gila :v cos gue pengen leave kpop world tapi kecintaan saya terhadap ff dan KT membuat gue galon :'v

Mungkin ini bisa membuat gue rileks sejenak, dan spesial buat KTHS :3 (angkat banner)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : KrisTao milik Tuhan. baby tao hanya untuk Dduizang, begitupun sebaliknya XD

Main couple : KRISTAO

Main cast : -Wu YiFan

-Huang Zi Tao,

and others (bertambah sesuai alur)

Genre: Romance, comfort, hurt (maybe)

Length : 1 of (?)

WARNING! : YAOI ,BL, cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , alurnya Gaje, dll.

NO BASH , NO FLAME . menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, itu udah cukup :3

.

.

.

Summary :

Sepasang sejoli terpisah dikarenakan situasi yang rumit. Benang merah membuat mereka terikat kembali di tempat yang berbeda, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan impian mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? CEKIDOT! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika benar-benar tidak suka main pair disini, kalian bisa tekan tanda close. Cerita ini akan dimulai.. HAPPY READING XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Seoul, 2014

Berita keluarnya Kris Wu menggemparkan dunia KPOP. Salah satu member _boyband_ terkenal itu baru saja menggugat surat penuntutannya terhadap agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan itu, _SM Ent._

Berita itu merambat cepat di beberapa media sosial, salah satunya media sosial yang terkenal di China itu, _Weibo._(tentunya bahasa Chinese)

"hey! Mengapa dia melakukan itu ? bukankah itu adalah sebuah penghianatan terhadap membernya?"

"Kris gege, kami akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. JIAYOU!..."

"Fighting gege~"

"kamu itu Penghianat!..."

"Penghianat!..."

"selamanya penghianat, kami tidak akan percaya lagi dengan mu!..."

"Kris ge, apapun yang terjadi. Kami akan selalu di sampingmu. Keputusan mu adalah yang terbaik. Kebenaran pasti terungkap. JIAYOU!..."

Begitulah tanggapan-tanggapan yang dilontarkan beberapa orang di media sosial itu. Sebagian orang mempercayai apapun keputusan Kris, dan sebagiannya hanya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kasar yang kapanpun bisa menimbulkan _Fanwar_.

Tapi, dimanakah Kris sekarang? Dia menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak ataupun tanggapan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

#_ Tao's room_#

"yah, aku tahu. Cepat atau lambat, kamu pasti akan melakukan ini. FanFan ge" ucap lirih seorang pemuda manis yang kini berada dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu. Dia berbaring di kasur _single bed_-nya ditemani dengan _Smartphone_ nya.

Lihatlah,penampilan kucing manis kita –eh? Atau panda?- yang terlihat berantakan. Mata pandanya yang khas itu terlihat sembab. Bibir _curve_ –seksi- nya digigit kecil agar menghambat isakan yang bisa saja keluar. Kedua pipi _chubby_ nya terdapat jejak-jejak air mata yang telah mengering. Sudah berapa lamakah kucing manis kita –eh?atau panda?(terserahlah)- menangis di dalam kamar itu?

"tapi aku ingin sama gege!" rajuknya manja.

"mana bisa begitu, Tao. Keputusan gege sudah bulat."jawab seseorang –eh? Seseorang?o.o - #plak

"hiks...hiks... gege sudah tidak sayang sama Tao. Hiks... hiks...HUAAA~~"

Tangis Tao pecah, kenapa sih seseorang itu tidak menuruti keinginan kucing/panda –puas?- manis kita?. Hei~ kau membuatnya terluka, _dear~_.

"hahh~~~"terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telepon sana. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menuruti keinginan kucing/panda manis kita –ding, maksud gue punyanya Krease :v- . Tapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan, ya kan?

"maafkan gege, _baby_. Cobalah mengerti dengan situasi kita sekarang, hmmm?" tanyanya (lagi) dengan nada yang lebih lembut, membuat Tao yang kini sedang menangis langsung _blushing_ dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"uhm..uhm.. i-ia Kris ge"

Tao memikirkan ucapan yang baru saja Kris katakan. Benar juga, sekarang situasi mereka sedang kacau. Banyaknya berita yang beredar tentang rekannya–atau belahan jiwanya?- yang satu ini membuat _paparazzi_ 'mengincar' mereka.

"bagaimana _baby_? Setuju sekarang sama gege?" seseorang yang kita sudah ketahui bernama 'Kris gege' bertanya (lagi) kepada Tao dan menunggu jawaban dari si'manis'.

"ungg... Tao setuju ge!" Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan polos sambil mengangguk kepalanya dengan semangat, walaupun dia tahu kalau Kris tidak akan melihatnya secara langsung.

"kalau begitu, gege akan menunggu kamu, _baby~_ menunggu seorang Hu- ah Wu Zi Tao akan menjadi seorang aktor action"

Hey, kau membuatnya _blushing_ (lagi), Kris. Kata-katamu serasa gula manis yang membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao kecanduan.

"y-yakso, ge?" ucap si'manis' dengan nada malu-malu.

"yakso, _baby_" jawab Kris dengan nada tegas.

.

.

.

.

_Dua kepribadian yang berbeda_

_Seperti kopi dan susu_

_Si'kopi' membuat janji manis untuk si'susu'_

_Hey! Janji itu belum menjaminkan semua, ya kan?_

_Kopi itu kuat_

_Susu itu manis dan lembut_

_Heh, mungkin si'susu' akan kalah_

_._

_._

_._

_Jangan membuat janji manis, jika kau tak dapat memenuhinya_

_Si'korban' terluka_

_Bisa saja si'pelaku' bertanggung jawab_

_Namun keputusan ada dua_

_Hidup atau mati, terima atau ditolak_

_._

_._

_._

_Kau adalah jarum_

_Mungkin 'dia' adalah kain_

_Dengan senang hati, jarum akan menusuk kain_

_Kain itu hanya merasa kebal_

_Kenapa?_

_KENAPA!_

_Karena jarum dan kain mungkin sudah ditakdirkan bersama_

_._

_._

_._

PROLOG END

.

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOO ^_^/

Aduuhhhh, aku ini gila _

Bikin ff baru lagi, terus yang lama terabaikan lagi..

Maaf m(_ _)m habisnya yang lama, idenya udah buntu.

Ini prolog untuk ff baruku, pendek kan? ^^a

Monggo, dinikmati. Mumpung lagi libur :v

Salam damai,

Hyunjae_jung


End file.
